pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Merchandise
Pikmin merchandise includes everything that is not included with the game itself. Agatsuma has released three volumes of Pikmin toys to promote Pikmin 2. They were only released in Japan, and came randomly in sets. However, they can be found on eBay. Pikmin figurines Volume One thumb|right|70px|Volume one The first of the three volumes. These contain three sets of three Pikmin (red, blue, or yellow) with Olimar, Louie, or The President included. There are three sets with red, white, and purple Pikmin in different stages. These include a Dwarf Red Bulborb in each set. There are also three sets with five Pikmin each, in different stages. Oddly, there are nine red Pikmin, and six of every other color. The Hocotactians used in this volume are also used in volume three. The rare special figurine for this one is a Red Bulborb. The Pikmin in this volume are the same as the ones used in volume two. The figures are not made of the same material that is used in series 3. Volume two thumb|right|70px|Volume two Volume two has six of each Pikmin (two leaf, two bud, two flower) a Wogpole and Yellow Wollywog. Another set has the Dwarf Orange Bulborb, Dwarf Red Bulborb, and Snow Bulborb. The set of three Purples comes with a Bulborb Larva. The set of three Whites come with a Breadbug. The Red, Yellow, and Blue Pikmin sets come with three different stages of Bulbmin. Two secret figures are the regular Ship and a golden Ship. The figurines are the same as in Volume one, except instead of three Dwarf Red Bulborbs, there are many different creatures. These figurines are of the same material as series 1. This series is also the rarest and hardest to find. These toys in complete set are worth a LOT of money today. Volume three thumb|right|70px|volume three The three sets that contain three red, blue, or yellow Pikmin come with a Pellet Posy of the same color, instead of a Bulbmin as in volume two, or a Dwarf Red Bulborb as in volume one. As always, the set of five flower, bud, or leaf Pikmin don't come with anything. Purples and Whites come with Fiery Blowhog or Watery Blowhog. A set of Olimar, Louie, and President is also available, they are the same as the set from volume one. The three secret Items are the Onions. This volume looks much more organic than volumes 1 or 2. Plush toys Pikmin plushies were also released. All five Pikmin colors were available with either a flower, bud, or leaf. A Captain Olimar, Louie, and a Red Bulborb were also available as plushies. Pikmin books A few Japanese novels have been written about Pikmin, and there are Pikmin 1 and 2 guides. Also, a book to learn how to read with Pikmin was released. Suction cup figurines School supplies These include tin pencil cases, markers, erasers, stickers, pens, pencils, notebooks, files, paper, pencil toppers, and mechanical pencil leads. Key chains & cell phone straps Three Pikmin key chain/cell phone strap products. One depicting Olimar and a Red Pikmin, one of the President and a Bulbmin, and one of Louie and a White Pikmin. E-cards There are 6 types of Pikmin e-cards, which are the original Pikmin colours and their onions. The three colour groups (red, yellow, and blue) unlock puzzle games buried deep in the recesses of the Pikmin 2 game by using Nintendo's Pikmin 2 Puzzle e-cards (requires the use of an E-card reader). The three games are as follows: Hikkonuki Pikmin: The the player must pluck every Pikmin from the ground. Tekuteku Pikmin: Control the Pikmin moving in the same direction and try to get them into the goal. Tsunagete Pikmin: Move panels around to create a path for the Pikmin so that they can reach a goal. Category:Real-world